Why it's Sam Not Sammy
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: A young SamDean story Sam is five, Dean is ten. Just a one shot on how Sam started to push for his name to be Sam not Sammy.


A/N WOW That's a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes – mmmm I'll fix it later.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Dis: Don't own them and if I did – they totally wouldn't be with their gf's right now.

5 year old Sam Winchester looked up into the bullies face scared as hell. The bigger boy had already pushed him down making him scratch his knees. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Awwwww" coursed the bully.

"Is wittle Sammy going to cry?" Sam shook his head still wiping his eyes.

"My daddy told me not to cry." Of course that statement came out whimpered and the bullies laughed again.

"SAMMIES GONNA CRY SAMMIES GONNA CRY!" Sam squeeled then tears starting to pool down his face.

"I'M NOT CRYING!" He wailed. The bullies again started singing.

"SAMMYS A GIRL SAMMYS A GIRL!" Little Sam curled into a ball – Dean will come and push them away! Right? He started balling. Where was Dean? When he looked up the bullies were dancing around him in circles. Dean was bigger then them! He would come and make them go away. He had to. Right?

The bullies continued their dance as Sam continued to cry when a voice broke out.

"You idiots better scram!" The voice said. Sam could've jumped up with happiness. DEAN! Wait – that wasn't Dean's voice. Sam looked up and saw a boy he never saw before. He was close to Dean's height – probably in the same grade. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and he looked strong. Sam watched as one of the bullies advanced the new guy, and the new guy very easily pushed him away. It continued on in the same Motion until it was just Sam and the new guy.

"You o.k kid?" He asked, Sam nodded and stood nodding. The boy smiled.

"Good. I hate bullies." Sam again nodded.

"Whats your name?" The boy asked. Sam's voice quivered nervously.

"Sammy." He said. The boy smiled.

"Hi Sam!" He said.

"I'm Dan." He said. Sam looked up.

"It's Sammy not Sam." He told Dan. Dan looked down.

"Sammy is a baby name it'll make those bullies come back." He said. Sam gulped.

"I don't want that." He replied. Dan nodded.

"Nope." He looked over Sam carefully.

"You new?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah. I'm new." Dan smiled.

"Yesterday you were with a boy from my class – he's new to." Sam looked up.

"That's Dean, he's my brother." Which reminded Sam – why hadn't Dean come and saved him?

-Later-

"And then the next recess Dan showed me these cool cards!" John nodded as Sam continued on.

"Really!" He urged his son. Sam nodded.

"Yah they were blue and they had wolves and owls and all sorts of cool animals on them!" John smiled. He loved it when Sam was like this – which wasn't very often, he could pretend they were a NORMAL family.

"What was your favourite card?" He asked Sam. Sam grinned.

"I liked the wolf!" He said loudly. John rubbed his son's head.

"Why you like the wolf so much?" He asked. Sam jumped up and down.

"I liked the wolf because he looks like you!" John grinned, as Dean laughed.

"Sammy!" Dean said from across the table.

"Dad's not a wolf!" Sam stuck out his tongue.

"I know!" Sam said.

"and it's SAM not Sammy anymore." Dean scoffed.

"Did Dan tell you that?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah!" Sam responded.

"He did!" John stood picking up Sam.

"Alright Sam, lets get you into bed. Dean I think it's your turn to do the dishes." Dean groaned and stood collecting the plates as John carried Sam over to the bed room. When John came back he had a huge grin on his face.

"What's so funny." Dean grumbled. John shook his head.

"Your jelous." John said. Dean shook his head.

"Am not." He mumbled.

"I would've stopped those bullies if I was there!" Dean protested.

"and where exactly were you?" John asked. Dean looked down shuffling his feet.

"detention…" He told his father. John crossed his arms.

"What did you do?" Dean put his hands behind his back.

"Tommy in my class bet me a quarter I wouldn't put bubble gum in the teachers hair when she wasn't looking." John's eyes opened wide.

"You put bubble gum in your teachers hair for a quarter?" Dean nodded meekly as John laughed.

"That's my boy." He said before ushering Dean to bed. Aw he had two very interesting sons. If only Mary could see them now.

19 Years Later –

Sam looked up at the run down motel he and Dean were to spend the next three days.

"Well this place looks cozy." Said Dean jokingly. Sam scoffed.

"Real cozy." He said.

"Well Sammy, lets get everything settled shall we?" Dean headed back to the impala whistling loudly but not loud enough he didn't hear Sam's quick comeback.

"It's Sam."

-End-


End file.
